


sippy cup

by Nicekicksbro



Category: Eddsworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicekicksbro/pseuds/Nicekicksbro
Summary: I wanted to get my writing skills back up and get used to using A03 again so that's pleasant. Please give requests!! Thanks!





	sippy cup

As much as Edd and matt liked to exaggerate, Tom's drinking problem wasn't that bad. You've gotta expect a little bit of drinking from a man who does gigs in bars nightly. 

But tonight was one of the rather bad nights. Some fuming dude stormed right past Tom's set up looking like a toddler denied a cookie rather than a man being rejected by a bartender. 

This man took his childish act up a tier by deciding to kick at the nearest surface. Which just so happened to be Tom's ground speaker, there was a large ripping sound, complimenting Susan's deep tones crackling before quieting into silence. Everyone at the bar was now staring at the source of the silence. Tom stood up in a fit of rage. "Do you have any idea how much that cost?!" He snapped, clenching his fists. The other man crossed his arms and pointed at Tom rather decisively at him, "What are you gonna do, make me pay a you break it you buy it kinda deal?" 

 

Tom was now acting like a child as well.. more than usual, anyways. He pushed the man, who retaliated with a punch to Tom's gut that left him on his arse with a soft 'oof'.

The bar's manager, Ernie, rushed in and started cussing the man out. Tom got up and brushed off his pants before standing back up. He shuffled to the bar, settling down on one of the circular swiveling chairs, the metal groaning underneath him.

The bartender apologized about what had happened, as if it was her fault that the man she'd rejected had just blown his speaker. If anything, she'd just proved her deciding to reject him was even more justified. Dodging a bullet, as most would call it. 

 

Her little brown ponytail bobbed up and down as she made expressive hand gestures, a barely cigarette held between her index and middle finger. He saw her brightly colored lips moving quickly, rambling on about something, but Tom couldn't seem to listen to her. He cut her off and requested a drink.

The aforementioned lips pursed, the bartender spinning around flawlessly and starting to make the drink, snapping her eyes back at him, looking like a cat ready to pounce onto a mouse that'd been in the house far too long. 

It wasn't long before Tom was leaning onto the bar, a few empty glasses scattered around him. The bartender looked really pissed now. Taking the narrowing of her eyes as a hint when he tried to order another drink, he left, packed up his shit into the tiny red wagon he used as a band van and drunkenly stumbled out with a nod to Ernie who just rolled his eyes and looked concernedly at Tom. 

 

He was halfway home when he received the call. It was from Edd. Aww.. how sweet, he was worried. He paused his walk, dropping the handle of the wagon. He answered the call. "..y'ello?" He slurred. Edds voice came through. "Hey asshole. I can tell you're drunk but I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow, when you're not shitfaced, we need toilet paper. And cola." 

Ah, there was the Edd he was expecting! He slurred something before hanging up and continuing to walk home. 

He arrived home to find Edd and Matt watching a movie, Tom stumbling into the room. Matt looked up and sighed softly. "Tom, must you always come home drunk?" "t's not all the time.." he murmured. 

 

Matt sighed, getting up. He took the wagon from Tom's hand and shoved the drunken man forwards, "go get cleaned up, you smell like ass. I'll bring your stuff to your room." Tom whined, looking back at Matt angrily as he rubbed his spine, shuffling towards the bathroom.


End file.
